marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man Armor: Mark L
The Mark L Armor is Tony Stark's fiftieth Iron Man suit. It was built after the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII, XLVIII and XLIX. It is used to battle Thanos along with his allies. This armor is more advanced than any other proceeding armor, as it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Stark to use at his disposal. It is the first armor to utilize nanotechnology. History Attack on Greenwich Village After Tony Stark, Doctor Strange, Wong and Bruce Banner exited the New York Sanctum, they found a Q-Ship above them. Spider-Man saw the spacecraft entering the city and left his school bus as soon as his friend Ned came up with a distraction. As Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw arrived at the Sanctum and demanded the time stone, Tony told them that Earth is closed and they needed to leave. As soon as they refused to give the time stone, Bruce Banner tried to transform into the Hulk but wasn't able to. Cull Obsidian was slowly approaching them. Finally Tony Stark decided he would fight Cull Obsidian by himself and suited up in his Mark L Armor. He then created a shield to protect himself from Cull Obsidian's attacks and punched him in the face and shot him with a powerful repulsor blast from his repulsor cannons. Ebony Maw then attacked Iron Man sending him into the sky. Doctor Strange and Wong fought back as Iron Man came back delivering another attack. Cull Obsidian, who just recovered threw his hammer at Iron Man knocking him through a building into a tree. Iron Man them continued attacking Cull Obsidian with powerful repulsor blasts until Spider-Man entered the fight to assist Iron Man. Iron Man ordered Spider-Man to save Doctor Strange from Ebony Man, who successfully captured Strange and took him to the Q-Ship. Finally Wong teleported Cull Obsidian to the Arctic and Cull lost an arm in the process of closing the portal. Iron Man then launched himself to save Spider-Man, who was on the Q-Ship before as it was entering space. Tony then launched the Iron Spider Armor to the Q-Ship and it materialized around Spider-Man's body. Tony then activated the suit's parachute to send Peter back to Earth. Tony entered the ship and answered Pepper's call and apologized to her for leaving. Rescue of Doctor Strange and Battle of Titan While Tony was in the Q-Ship and found the Cloak of Levitation, Peter found a way to enter the spacecraft and found Iron Man, who was shocked that he made it inside. As they were coming up with an idea, Peter made a plan which was a reference to the movie Aliens. As Doctor Strange was being tortured Iron Man pointed his repulsors at Ebony Maw. He then launched a missile at the wall of the Q-Ship leaving a hole, which pulled out Ebony Maw causing him to freeze and die. Spider-Man saved Doctor Strange before he could exit as well and Iron Man sealed the hole using his nitrogen blasters. Tony and Strange then argued and then began formulating a plan to stop Thanos. They decided to travel to the planet Titan. As they approached the planet, the Guardians of the Galaxy attacked them. The fight ended when Iron Man threatened to kill Drax and Star-Lord threatened to kill Spider-Man. After realizing that they weren't allies with Thanos, they exited the ship and came up with a plan to stop Thanos. After Thanos entered his planet Titan, Iron Man using his suit took a large pillar and dropped it on Thanos, enraging him. Thanos, using the reality stone, shot the pieces of the pillar at Iron Man. Later, Iron Man and Spider-Man attemped to remove the Infinity Gauntlet from the mad titan's left arm but failed as Quill attacked him while Mantis was putting him to sleep. Thanos then overpowered the all Avengers and the Guardians except for Iron Man, who attacked Thanos using his sword. Thanos, using the space and power stone destroyed and entire moon and lauched all it's particles at Iron Man. Later Iron Man came back after Thanos overpowered Doctor Strange launching several attacks at him with his missiles, jackhammer, traps, snares and swords. He was able to overpower him for a minute until Thanos gained the upper hand by dismantling part of the armor and stabbing Tony with his own sword. Tony later used the armor to heal himself using suture spray. Capabilities *'Suit Materialization': Like the Panther Habit, the suit is able to materialize around Tony with the help of nanotechnology. This makes it more efficient for Stark to don his armor with minimum delay. *'Nanite Relocation': When the suit has taken intensive damage to the point where parts of it have been destroyed, the suit is able to instantly shift the nanites to parts of the armor that has been damaged. However, particles that have been relocated can leave the previous area of the suit more susceptible to damage, even leaving it entirely exposed as shown in Stark's battle with Thanos. *'Flight': This new suit can fly faster than any other armor. Additionally, for an extra boost, Tony can combine his feet together to allow the suit to form a giant rocket thruster, as shown when he propelled himself further in his pursuit to the Q-Ship. He is also able to materialize wing-like structures on the back of his suit for extra assistance during flight. *'Repulsors': Just like every other Iron Man suit, this suit is equipped with repulsors that allows Tony to fire beams and fly. However with this new armor they are more devastating and powerful. It is now capable of Deep-Space Propulsion and enables Stark the ability to launch thruster-enhanced repulsor punches and kicks. Despite the increase in power, the repulsors were not strong enough to penetrate the defenses conjured by Thanos using the Power Stone, even when used by both hands, with Thanos casually walking forward even as Tony focused more power. *'Nanite Manipulation': Stark is able to manipulate the nanites within his suit, allowing it to form a wide variety of weapons to use. **'Shield': To reduce the damage taken by a charged strike from Cull Obsidian, Stark quickly dons his armor and then creates a considerably large shield to protect himself. These shields are able to withstand energy blasts from the Power Stone. **'Repulsor Cannon': Stark can materialize repulsor cannons around his wrists to greatly enhance his energy-based attacks. He is capable of making them a wide variety of sizes. He could make them large to cover the entirety of his wrist, small to only cover the top half of his wrist or, alternatively, wide for a greater sized area of attack. Furthermore he can use his armor plates to cover a small portion of his wrists to shoot a long beam of repulsor energy. **'Proton Cannons': The suit can eject and form multiple massive magnetically levitating cannons that enable him to fire gigantic proton beams that can even stagger Cull Obsidian. **'Blades': For close range combat and slashing attacks, Stark can materialize small, circular blades out of his wrists. He can also form long sword-like blades for slightly longer range as well as large Talon blades that are charged with repulsor energy for enhanced and more devastating attacks. **'Nitrogen Blasters': To seal the large crack in Thanos' ship, Stark used small blasters located on his wrists to freeze over the gap. **'Missiles': This new suit is capable of quickly materializing missiles on it's back as shown in Stark's battle with Thanos. Although the explosion has no effect on him. **'Jackhammers': The Mark L armor can materialize extremely dense, pressure-activated hammers in the hands with enough force to topple Thanos himself, although it did little damage on the Titan. **'Traps and Snares': The suit is capable of constructing and ejecting multiple traps and snares that are capable of slowing Thanos down and preventing mobility in his hands and feet, although it was only temporary as Thanos was able to rip the trap out of his Gauntlet's hand eventually. *'Uni-Beam': In the Mark L armor, the Uni-Beam can strip alien metal with great ease. *'Advanced Laser System': Tony's lasers with his fiftieth armor was able to quickly cut through alien metal and cause a significant amount of trouble for Cull Obsidian. *'Enhanced Strength': The Mark L Armor is stronger than any of the previous armors. It was strong enough to lift entire chunks of building-sized structures with ease, as it enables him to lift and drop a massive pillar of a building on Thanos. It also was able to nearly pull off the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos with aid from Spider-Man, although Thanos was weakened due to Mantis forcing him to sleep. However, the strength of the armor proved to be insufficient to allow Tony to directly and single-handedly combat Thanos, although he was only able make Thanos bleed slightly from a repulsor punch, and to hold his own for some time before Thanos easily overpowered him. *'Enhanced Durability': His new armor is much more durable than ever before, as it was able to show no signs of damaged after experiencing a power strike from Cull Obsidian. However, Stark was slightly dazed by the attack, as a result Spider-Man had to catch a blow from Cull Obsidian using his hammer to prevent Stark from receiving any further damage. It was also able to withstand an entire re-entry meteor being thrown at it, with minimal damages to its integrity. However, the durability of the armor still has limits, as Thanos proved strong enough to punch off pieces of the Mark L's armor with ease. *'Medical Suture Spray': The suit is also equipped with an emergency surgical medical spray which can bind and close severe wounds after Stark was stabbed in the abdomen by Thanos. *'Glasses HUD': The Suit also has a pair of inbuilt nano-tech "sunglasses" Which provide a HUD and Link to F.R.I.D.A.Y without the use of the a helmet. Trivia *This suit was inspired by the Bleeding Edge Armor and Model Prime Armor from the comics. References Category:Items Category:Iron Man Armors Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items